


Bloodstain Fever

by Kittyofhope



Series: Sand Memories in a Broken Hourglass [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: Major V3 SpoilersShuichi Saihara usually doesn't like the sight of dead bodies. Usually.





	Bloodstain Fever

Shuichi Saihara could never relax around a dead body. With the title of Ultimate Detective, the natural assumption that he would be calm and professional without a hint of doubt couldn’t be further from the truth. Looking down at Amami’s bloodied corpse made him feel a rush of unexpected emotions. He doesn’t feel horror or fear, no, this is something completely different.

His heart beats quickly in his chest. He’s supposed to be shocked. He’s supposed to be appalled. Most of all, he’s supposed to be ready to solve the case for the sake of preventing any more violence. But every instinct in his body is telling him the exact opposite of what he knows he should be feeling. He’s excited, he’s intrigued, and he doesn’t want the murders to stop.

The adrenaline coursing through his veins could easily be mistaken for the fight-or-flight response, but he knew better. This sense of childish enthusiasm is akin to meeting a beloved celebrity or idol. His mind races with thoughts too disorienting to track- all melding into an incoherent mess of blind obsession. It’s not that he enjoys the thought of Amami’s brutal but sudden end, but imagining all the possibilities of what could have happened to him makes his body shake with excitement. He has to quickly cover his mouth with his hand to hide his grin from the other occupants of the room. 

Who could it be? Where did the weapon come from? Was it the presented motive, or some other reason? Why Amami? What will the killer’s execution be like? Wait, will there even be an execution? Maybe they could all die here and never figure anything out. That happens sometimes, but isn’t terribly interesting. What if-

“Saihara-kun. I’m counting on you.”

His thoughts stop. Now isn’t the time for baseless theorizing. He’s afraid, but he has to keep going. Akamatsu-san needs him.


End file.
